The Returning
by appura-chan
Summary: The year is 2202 and Lou is moving from Canada to Forks. She finds out her house is a dump and she needs help. Will she see help her straight in the face? Cryptic Quil is all he says he is but what is Lou to him and who's on her family tree?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys I've just had some ideas floating round in my head and I put this together. I think it works well, but read and review and tell me wether I should carry on or it's not worth it. Thanks! Here goes:**

Chapter 1 – Graffiti and Beach Walks

The year is 2202. My name is Lou Carter and I'm 16 years old. Mum, dad and I are packing up from our home in Canada and going to live in a town called Forks, in the north-west of the USA. Although I go to school in a town, I've never actually lived in one. A rather strange experience. We were going to live near the beach, on the reservation called La Push. I thought it was a weird name, but mum says it's really old. I hope they have nice weather in Forks, unlike Canada.

"Honey! Could you bring in that last box from the hallway?" Mum called. We piled the last of the stuff into the lorry and buckled up. Dad was going to drive the car. We'd thrown so much away it was unbelievable. The lorry juddered then we were off, the kings of the road, towering above everyone else. The ride would be 7 hours and we would stop twice, once for lunch at 12 then a loo break at 3 and that would be it. I was really nervous and I could sense my parents were too. We didn't move around much and when we did, we never moved far and always took a look at it first. This time, it was just so far away it was not doable.

We were going to live in a cottage with a garden being the forest, which we backed onto. There was a pretty log fire in the small living room and the whole house would be wooden. Mum kept telling me to compare it to a log cabin, not a house, but to me it was a home already.

I take my last statement back. We stepped into the house. The outside hadn't looked good, all overrun and everything, but this place had been on the market for over 6 months before we found it, so we expected this. The house…well…it was a dump. The wood fire had been vandalized, graffiti all over everything, the work surfaces were dirty and had mould growing over them. A little table in the middle, one of the few furnishings supplied, had coffee stains and tilted dangerously to one side.

The three rooms downstairs, a kitchen, living room and bathroom, were all pretty gross, so I headed upstairs to see what I could find. I gasped. The upstairs was even worse, I just couldn't describe what I was stepping into. I thought of what I could do to get out of this…dump… before I went into shock.

"Dad!" I called. "I'm going down to the beach…expect me back in an hour or two." The beach was only a 10 minute walk from where we lived. I wasn't intending to go in the water so I brought noting with me but $10 in my pocket just in case.

"OK honey. Don't be too late, we're having supper at 7, you're mum's gone out to the store to buy some stuff to get the place looking good again. This place has a lot of potential!" My parents. Always the optimists.

The walk was actually pretty. The dense forest reminded me of home as I traveled the not-so-worn trail. All of a sudden, I stepped out into bright sunlight. Oh, Forks had lovely weather. I wandered around for a while, till I found a lovely non-crowded spot and lay down. The sand was comforting and warm. My eyes closed and I relaxed.

I did not fall asleep. Instead, I listened to the conversations of the few people around me. Some were soft murmurings in the background, some were more absolute because they were no more than a meter away from me. When a new, closer voice broke in, my eyes flew open and I gasped.

"Uh…hey!" A boy towered over me. His perfectly russet brown skin and dark eyes proclaimed him as a native. He was bare-chested and it took all my effort not to reach out and stroke it. Yes, ALL my effort. I couldn't speak. He was just so bluntly beautiful. I sat up and put my hands under my bum so I could talk.

"Hi!" I grinned. "I'm Lou. What's your name?" I dived right in. There was no point wasting my time on stupid jibber-jabber.

"Quil!" He smiled a dazzling smile and I only just managed to reply.

"Quil?"

"Hand-me-down." He explained. "You want to date?" My eyes sparked at the idea.

"YES!"

"Cool."He hugged me, a big bear hug, sweeping me off my hands and into the air. However, where our skin touched, he felt too hot...

"Have you got a fever?" I blurted out.

"No..." He seemed edgy.

"Why are you so hot? Do you have swine flu?" What was I doing? I wanted to date him, right?

"Look, I don't have swine flu and you won't believe me if I told you, but I think you should come to the council meeting with me tonight where everything will be explained. The date. I'm sorry but I think it would be easier, I wouldn't know how to...put things." I frowned.

"Cryptic Quil..." I mumbled. He was pleased with his new nickname. I suddenly frowned. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Yeah." He flipped open his cell. "Quarter past 7."

"Aww man! I'm gonna be late back! Hey, what time do you need to meet me?"

"If you tell me where you live, I can pick you up at half 8. They do food there."

"OK." I told him my address, a bit worried about what he would think of my house.

I ran all the way back and yelled, "I'm home!" when I got through the doorway. But that statement was not true. Home was not here, in this run-down shack of a house. Home was with Quil, my first friend in Forks, but somehow I thought we were destined to be more than just friends...only time would tell.

**Sorry about short chapter I promise others will be longer! Please review for me I need to know how I'm doing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know the last chapter was really short but never fear – this one will be longer!!! I hope the last chapter was good but I can't change that now. Now I can just hope this one's better. Also before we start the chapter I need to apologise about the Twilight Saga run-through. I tried to make it brief, but it's just so MUCH! Anyway, here it is:**

Chapter 2 – Strange Council Meeting

"Sorry for being so late." I mumbled when mum approached me.

"You should be. What held you up?"

"Well..." I debated whether to tell her but I decided if I wanted to go on the date, I would have to. I met this boy and...I lost track of time. And...I was wondering if I could go on a date with me tonight. He's called Quil and he's a native and he said he'll pick me up at half 8! Please, mum!" I heard a chuckle from behind mum as I finished my speech.

"It's not like we have a choice is it?" She asked me. I shook my head. "OK then get ready. You want to impress him, right?" I grinned at my mum's understanding.

"Yeah!"

"Well, as you can see I've cleaned the place up a bit...but we need to work on the outside most. I'll get to gardening, Kyle can you get the hedge back to reasonable normality in an hour? Lou's going on her first date!" Mum squealed excitedly. Just one of the reasons I loved mum – the first of everything was real important. First period, first date, first kiss, first love... She was excited by any of the above.

By the time I was ready I only had minutes to spare. I stepped out of the door and gasped. The garden did not look bad. In fact, it looked rather good. You could tell where dad had rushed at trimming and where mum had left some weeds, but all in all it was very pretty.

I recovered myself and walked slowly back inside. It looked gross compared to the pretty area which was our front garden, bordered by a low-trimmed fence. It didn't take him long to arrive. I heard the roar of a motorcycle and stepped outside to see Quil take off his helmet. He grinned when he saw me.

"Hi, Lou!" His breathtaking smile was intoxicating and I found it hard to breathe. I never knew you felt so...in love...on your first date. I thought it was something rigid and formal. Not so. It was so easy and light when I was around Quil. Strange.

"Have a good time!" Mum called from the door as I walked toward the bike. Quil handed me a helmet and a leather jacket and I quickly put them on after hopping up onto the bike. Quil had a top on now, even if it was only a t-shirt, it was better than me almost fainting over his very presence.

The motorcycle ride was exhilarating and absolutely amazing. Feeling the wind in my hair was just fabulous. We arrived at the top of a cliff and it was getting rather windy now, I knew by the end of the night it would be raining. Still, make the most of it while I could.

There were several people sitting on benches around a log fire, chatting amongst themselves. There were two boys around the same age as Quil there, as well as three older men, two older women and a middle-aged couple. The group was not large and everyone seemed happy in each other's presence.

They all turned and faced us, their faces curious but smiling. The man who looked like he didn't have a wife spoke first. "Hello young Quil. What have we?"

"This is Lou, my imprint." What did imprint mean? "She doesn't know so I thought taking her here would help her understand a few things." The old man chuckled at this.

"Well, she should have come last month! We were doing the beginning then! Oh well, I'm sure this is more exciting!" He addressed me now, "Come and take a seat, I know this is all very strange to you but never fear, most of your questions shall be answered tonight!" He introduced me to everyone. He pointed to the two old men. "That's Carl and Dom, and the women are Netty and Denna." He pointed to the couple, then the boys. "These two lovebirds are John and Trish and this is Robert and Olly. Last but not least, I'm old Quil, your Quil's grandpa!"

Food was served and we dug in. The boys had big appetites... At about ¼ to 10, the atmosphere changed. As if people were waiting for something. Everyone was hushed and Old Quil started to speak.

"Alright guys, here's the story we've been waiting for. 270 years ago, a coven of vampires moved to Forks. We caught them hunting on our land – animals, not humans – but they said they were different and they let us make a treaty with them. They would not hunt on our land, or bite a human, and we would not expose them to the pale-faces." I frowned at this point and Quil whispered in my ear,

"He means the non-natives."

"Soon they left us in peace, but little did we know they were going to return, 70 years later." Old Quil continued. "We agreed that all the old treaty rules should still be intact. But then, a girl called Bella Swan moved from Phoenix to Forks. She fell for Edward, their mind-reading vampire. She was hunted by another vampire and Edward killed him. Bella was nearly killed in the process and soon the vampires again left. Poor Bella was heartbroken. Yet she became good friends with a certain Jacob Black..."

Everyone's faces lightened at this point. Jacob must be a key factor. "Of course, the vampires came back. They always do. And then the fortune-teller heard that a bunch of bad vamps were coming to attack Forks. The Cullens, the good vampires, were heavily outnumbered and would all die if we didn't help them. So Jacob said the pack would help. And he wasn't even the Alpha! But his decision was respected and we won with not a single death."

"Then there was the wedding and the honeymoon. Bella had to be turned into a vampire some time soon. Or she would just be killed. Once the treaty was broken, that was the end. The vampires would fight a battle they knew they could not win. The reason for this was there were more wolves than ever – 16 fresh and ready for battle against 8 old vamps and 1 new."

"However it was not that simple. News came and Bella was ill, quarantined. It was obvious she was a vampire, what else could it be? But until there was evidence, no-one was going to attack. Jacob went against orders and motor biked to the Cullens house. There, he found Bella, heavily pregnant and dying. The baby inside was growing too fast for her body to keep up with. Jacob reported to the pack, but he felt affectionate toward the creature. He wanted to leave it alone and if it became a threat, they'd kill it. But the pack did not think the same. They said it was a danger to all humans in the area and needed to be killed, along with the rest of the Cullens. That would mean killing Bella, too."

"Jacob took off, his mind no longer connected to the rest of the pack's. He was followed by Seth Clearwater and later Leah, his sister. Bella gave birth to the child, Renesmee, or Nessie, but she had to become a vampire to stay alive. Jacob and his pack protected Bella and outnumbered the other pack, they would not dare attack now. Why would Jacob protect Nessie? He imprinted on her. Soon other vampires heard of the baby and told the vampire royalty. They decided to attack. Gathering an army, Carlisle, the leader of the Cullens, fended them off in a non-violent way."

"To conclude, the Cullens, as well as Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth, still travel the world. One day they may return, maybe not. We are still in contact with them, our wolf telepathy helps there. They guide the new wolves who come. To wish one day and I was still alive, to meet them! Well, my days are short and I know exactly what all the Cullens and wolves look like and act like, it would be amazing to finally see them in reality. We must close this meeting to the end, and I hope to tell you this story many a time before I pass. Goodnight everyone."

That story was better than any I'd ever heard. But, he told them as if they were real! Of course it was good but they're just a story, everyone takes them so seriously! Maybe one day I would ask Quil about it. Thinking of Quil made my heart flutter. I might be able to kiss him some day! No. I must restrict my thoughts. Quil was like a perfectly clear puddle of water. I wouldn't want to disturb that by splashing. Still, one day...

**OK, how'd it go? Yeah again sorry about the long twilight run through. In case you lot hadn't noticed, Cryptic Quil is 23****rd**** century Quil, not Quil from twilight. Just to get that straight. Please review I really want to know if people are enjoying my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's long, isn't it? The pronunciations are Kezia: kez-ee-ah and Elysia: el-iss-ee-ah. Here's chapter 3 – don't forget read + review!**

Chapter 3 – Two sisters

I awoke, tired and disorientated. Where was I? What was I doing in this disgusting room? I then remembered that this was my new house and today was my first day of school. Horray. Note the sarcasm. I'd enjoyed school when I was little, it was a time to see my friends and have fun, but at the age of about 10 it started to bore me. Now, well, it's just a burden on my life.

Oh well. At least I get to see Quil.

I found my fluffy white slippers and padded downstairs to find the house empty. How unusual. I went into the kitchen and realized mum had not told me where anything was being kept. But then I saw the table and my breakfast was already laid out. Two weetabix, yoghurt and sugar. My favourite.

In front of the bowl was a note and I read it as I ate my breakfast.

Hi honey,

I'm sorry we couldn't be here to see you off on your first day. Your mum got called in at the last minute for an interview at 7 O'clock sharp and, well you already know I had a job that starts early.

I think I got the right breakfast for you. This is your favourite, hun? Anyway mum will be home when you get back so don't panic. Call her, not me, if you're going out somewhere.

Love you, Dad xxx

How sweet of dad. I washed up and put the bowl and spoon on the draining board and the rest of the stuff on the back of the counter. After 20 minutes I was ready to go and I walked the 10 minutes to school with ease. People loitered round the parking lot, older students, I presumed, by their cars. The younger students like me went around in groups, but I had no-one.

No, I had one person. He strode up to me and hugged me tightly, like we hadn't seen in years. His perfect features were unexplainably happy; I was just a girl for goodness sake. I then went to the office and the lady behind the desk smiled at me warmly.

"Hello, are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes. My name's Lou Aldridge."

"Oh, of course! Here's, your map, your homework book, your lesson sheet – this is special for today you see, you need your teachers to sign…here, along these boxes. Here's your lesson plan for the week so off you go, and by the way you have lovely hair darling." I was used to people commenting on my hair. It was long, down to my waist in fact, and the perfect chocolate brown all the way round. It was completely straight and my fringe was just two 'ropes' of hair, like lots of hair together. I hated it but mum said it looked nice and I took her word for it.

The bell for first lesson rang at this instant so I thanked the lady and rushed out, afraid of being late on my first day. All of the morning lessons were without Quil and I found them really hard. But at lunch he waved me over to his table in the cafeteria. We chatted with his two friends who, when not with me, he seemed to spend most of his time with.

Quil had his arm round my back and he was so warm it was comforting. I listened to the boy's conversation and they included me, we talked about Canada and the likes. I was one of them now, and I asked them about the Cullens and the Blacks.

"How can so many of them go around in one group?" I queried.

"Well, they don't." Tom said. "They changed 2 vampires who were about 36 at the time, already a happy couple. They lived in the middle of the desert (yeah, risky place for vamps, they went with the rains), they were surprised to find anyone there, and their water pump had broken. They'd been without water for 3 days and were on the brink of death. The arrangement they will be in when they arrive will be Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Rosalie are Carlisle's half-siblings and Bella is Esme's real sister. They adopted Jacob and Quil.

"Netty, the old woman, is a bit of a hag but she couldn't have children as her human self and yearned for them, but she kept on having fits so was not allowed to adopt. This was a bit hard to get over but eventually they did and Netty and Simon adopted Emmet and Alice, siblings, Embry and Edward and Nessie, siblings.

"It worked out perfectly you see. Carlisle, Esme, Simon and Netty are so-called lifelong friends and will travel together forever, however only the last bit is true. Luckily, Carlisle and Esme get along so well with the two others they constantly say it's nice to be able to talk to vegetarian adults, for most of them are around 17." Tom grinned at the end of his speech. We chatted for a while longer about Canada again and then two girls – sisters, they must be – walked calmly up to us.

"Hi! Are you the new girl?" The younger one asked me.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm Elysia and this is Kezia." The older one told me.

"Nice names. I'm Lou."

"Thanks."

"So what would you like?"

"Do you want to come to our house tonight Lou? We're having a movie night with a few of our friends. You looked really nice, why not give it a go?" Elysia questioned.

"Go on." Quil suggested.

"OK." I told them.

"Do you want to hang around with us, this lunch?" Kezia intervened now.

"Yeah, sure. I need some good girl friends."

With that off we went, chatting about Forks and Canada and the differences and I really enjoyed their company. Not like Quil, but I knew I could never feel comfortable with anyone like I could with Quil.

"So are you with Quil then?" Elysia asked. Ow. The subject took a nasty turn.

"Well, I dunno. It's nothing serious, we went on a date yesterday, it was fun."

"Cool!" Kezia squealed. "I'd love to go on a date with Quil, but I wouldn't dare ask him to his face. How'd you do it? And, how did you meet him, this is your first day of school!"

"Well, I arrived here yesterday and I went down for a walk on the beach, and then there he was! He asked me to date with him!" Kezia's mouth was open wide, her face frozen with shock. However Elysia snorted. We looked at her, and Kezia's face turned to even more shock.

"I'd much rather date with Tom." Realization struck Kezia's face.

"Right, because he's a senior like you and we're not even stupid juniors yet…"

"Did you know, there's gonna be 10 new kids joining us next week?" Elysia asked me. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "There's the Cullens and the Blacks. Some are in your year, some juniors and a few in the seniors! I hope there's some fit boys, but I heard most of them were taken…oh well."

"10 kids!" I recovered myself. "Seriously?"

"Duh." Kezia told me. "Not many people know, it's just we were in the office and we overheard the receptionist on the phone to them. You know, writing down the information and stuff. I think they're going to announce who they are tomorrow, we didn't catch that bit." I smiled weakly and Kezia and Elysia shared a glance, not knowing I saw it.

Did they know I was lying? I hoped not. The lessons went by very quickly, as I hoped not for, and soon I walked out of class into the parking lot, not knowing what to expect from tonight.

**See? I can do long chapters. You just gotta trust me. How was it guys? Thank you for reading so far and please review to tell me how I'm doing, what could be better e.c.t. This story's going to turn into a 'oh my gosh I never knew this could happen' kind of story…but wait and see!**

**Don't forget – read + review, for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Planned

I got into Elysia's car and Kezia followed me in. We buckled up and set off. 10 minutes later and we were at their house. Elysia went to make some popcorn while Kezia searched the house for sweets. I was left on my own to choose 3 movies that everyone else would have to vote on. Soon I heard a car pull up and looked up to the window. Two women got out, probably around 20 in age. They rang the doorbell and I went to get it, but Kezia was already letting them in. hadn't she been upstairs? How did she get down so fast?

I brushed off the thought as the two girls sat down on the sofa with me and Kezia, who had successfully found a huge packet of sweets.

"I'm Carol and this is Lily, what's your name?"

"I'm Lou! Do you know if this is good?" I held up National Treasures.

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed.

"I haven't watched it..." moaned Carol.

"It's OK, we'll watch it now!" Kezia exclaimed. That kind of was the point...

We settled down and Elysia came in with the popcorn. Yum. National Treasures was OK but I wasn't really interested in the chick flick Kezia had chosen, and I drifted off into a light sleep.

I opened my eyes, I could not have been asleep long. My surroundings had changed dramatically. I was still in the same room, but the others were gathered round me in wonder. Suddenly a shot of pain came from inside me, in my heart. It was not the girls. It was me. The pain dragged on and I let out a whimper.

"She's in pain!" Kezia muttered. She was upset, yes, she still cared about me.

"It'll pass." That was Carol. I felt good knowing it would pass.

It must have been hours later, and finally the pain subsided.

"What happened?" I gasped, amazed at my ability to speak again. Nothing seemed different, but something seemed inexcusably wrong.

"You don't want to know." Elysia said, her voice firm.

"You bet I do!"

"We really should tell her." Lily countered.

"Who, then?" Elysia demanded.

"I think Kezia should do it."

"Why me?" Kezia groaned.

"Hello, I am still here!" I cried.

"Oh, we know." Elysia muttered.

"Fine, I'll tell her. But don't blame me if things go wrong!" Kezia sighed. "You know about the Cullens and the Blacks. About Quil. Well, you're a witch." Lily laughed.

"That was very to-the-point!"

"I told I am no good at telling people!" My mind was blank. I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why aren't I green?" All 3 of them burst out laughing, but Carol.

"There are good witches, neutral witches and bad witches. If you're bad, you're green, if you're good, you're blue, and if you're neutral, you're your normal skin colour."

"So you are...neutral witches?"

"No. WE are. It helps us to fit in."

"Right...I'm not getting any of this. But first things first. Why me? Why have you done this to me?" I tried to keep my cool.

"You've been imprinted on by Quil. It gives us a straight passage to infiltrating the Cullens and the Black's lives and then finally the Witch Queen will rule in her rightful place."

"But the Cullens and Black's are good! They ward off enemies, they kill bad, but at the same time they hate it!" I cried.

"That's what their stories make you believe. But think of it from another perspective. There was a vampire called James. He was hunting with his coven, Victoria and Laurent. He tries to hunt Bella, she's just a girl! Just another girl...and the Cullens kill James. Why did they kill him? It wasn't like she was a vampire! They think they can change the cycle of the supernatural." When Carol said it that way, it kind of made sense. The Cullens and the Blacks thought they were protectors, but they weren't letting supernature take its course.

"I understand. Kind of. But who's the Witch Queen?"

"The Witch Queen is a powerful being. She is dreadfully upset, for her people cannot live in harmony together. A few hundred years ago, there were just Good Witches and Bad Witches, and her. She stole a few humans and made them into Neutral Witches. They wish for peace and are the purest of people. And now you join us! The Cullens and the Blacks have caught the Witch Queen's attention, and she employed us four to do whatever it takes to capture one of the Cullens."

"Who?"

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She is the most beautiful being in existence, often described as a siren. Kezia will be with you every step of the way, and Elysia most. Me and Lily however, have busier schedules. We can spare the rest of the night, though. As a witch, you do not need to sleep. I think you, Lily, should tell her how the plan of infiltration will work." Carol finished.

"OK, are you ready?" Lily smiled meekly.

"As ready as I'm gonna be!"

"OK! Well, you're still lying down. Come on, sit up." I sat up, but it only took me ¼ of a second! Nothing was blurry!

"What happened? How can I move so fast?" I moved my arm around, it felt as though there was no air resistance.

"It's super speed. Careful not to use it in front of anyone but us, remember. Now, try picking up say...this book." It felt as though it weighed nothing,

"Wow..."

"But that's not the best bit. I'm going to tell you 3 facts, one of which is going to be false. Try and pinpoint it."

"OK..."

"The walls in my house are mainly cream. I have a dog called Uno. My sofas are black."

"Is it...I have a dog called Uno?"

"Good! How did you guess?" How did I guess? I don't know!

"I just guessed, I suppose. Gut instinct."

"Good, you have a strong gut instinct as a witch. Now you tell me 3 things and I'll pinpoint the 1 that's wrong."

"Alright. My house is horrid. I like reading Shakespeare. I'm double-jointed."

"I think it's that you're double-jointed." Wow. I'm not flexible at all.

"Yeah!"

"But...try doing a backflip.

"What! I can't even do that on a trampoline!" I used to love trampolining but it just got too hard after a while, I couldn't bend myself the right ways.

"Go on. I bet you can do it."

"Fine..." I got up with astonishing speed and jumped into the air, before doing a double back-flip and landing on my feet. "How did I do that?"

"You've just beaten gravity." Lily explained.

"Cool"

"Now, you're better at detecting lies than you are telling them, so be careful. But now it's the important stuff! Step 1 – Make friends with them. You'll need to be careful because Witches' blood tastes a lot better than human blood, don't get them aggravated." I took in the rest of her speech carefully and put the white item into my pocket.

I was about to launch myself into a world of danger. Everyone was protective over Renesmee and it would be tough, but I knew that Kezia and Elysia would help me. I'd get through this alive. I'd capture Renesmee and maybe I'd be able to see the Queen Witch's palace. I hoped so.

**How was that? Yeah, you're not meant to know what the plan was...I just couldn't think of a way to finish it. I may not continue with this story, because I'm getting loads more reviews on Ziggy's Story than this one. I will write a few more chapters and see how it goes, but if I don't get 3 more reviews for this chapter, The Returning may not see past chapter 5. Sorry and thanks.**


End file.
